The Park
by TheInfiniteHorizon
Summary: Under the orders of Mr. Condor, the whole studio must go to the Park for a special campaign for Earth Day. So Random! & Mackenzie Falls are paired together and Channy occurs! 100% Channy. One-shot.


_NO ONE'S POV_

"The cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condor's Office."

The intercom beeped signaling that the message was over.

Sonny Munroe was lounging on the leopard-print couch in her dressing room while her best friend-and roommate-Tawni Hart was sitting in front of her vanity, painting her nails.

"That's odd." Sonny mumbled to herself.

"What's odd?" Tawni asked.

"Mr. Condor being here on a non-holiday." she said while placing the Tween Weekly issue she was reading on the coffee table.

"Oh yeah, you're right." the blonde girl agreed, finishing the last coat of magenta on her nails. "Well, we better go now. Don't wanna keep Mr. Condor waiting." Sonny said responsibly.

The two girls walked out of their shared dressing room and went to the main office where the head of the studio stayed in his occasional visits.

By the time they had arrived, both casts were already in the room. They hurried inside and met up with their fellow castmates-Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, and Zora Lancaster.

"What's happening?" Sonny asked, over the loud chattering of the other cast. "We don't know yet. Mr. C hasn't said a thing. Not that that we would hear him anyway, the Falls are so noisy!" Nico replied while glaring at the finely dressed girls and boys beside him.

"People, people, settle down!" commanded a loud voice from the front of the room. Mr. Condor was sitting on his large, swivel chair with his 9-year old daughter-Dakota-on his lap.

"She looks like some kind of evil puppet that comes to life at night and rips your head off!" Tawni whispered to the bubbly brunette next to her.

The room hushed at his words and everyone turned to look at him. "Good. Now that I have your attention, I can tell you my announcement!" he said proudly.

"Condors Studios recently received a message from the Mayor of the city, requesting us to join their Earth Day For A Day Program which involves joining one of the many causes in Hollywood. We gladly accepted their invitation and chose to participate in the Flowers for St. Rose campaign."

"2 hours from now we will be leaving for the Zeebo Avenue Park to pick up the fallen flowers from the ground and collect as many of them as possible so they can be delivered to the St. Rose Church for the Beautification Project."

The room was quiet as each cast tried to process the information that they had been given. "Got it?" he asked sharply. "Sir, yes, sir!" they all said in unison like army soldiers.

"Very well. I have already informed the others such as Meal or No Meal and the Teen Gladiators and they all paired up with each other, so that leaves only your casts together since the Hoosier Girl people are already on break." he explained while picking up the coffee mug on the tiny coaster in front of him.

He took a sip and paused for a second to observe each cast member's face. _"Good. Emotionless." _he thought to himself. "Leave!" he said, snapping his fingers dismissively.

As each TV-show crew filled out obediently, a common groan, grumble, mutter, complain, whine was heard from one person to the other.

Every person except, of course, Sonny Munroe.

_Sonny's POV_

"You know, I don't get it!" I admitted while walking into the Prop House with the rest of So Random!. "What's not to get?" Nico asked me bitterly.

"I don't get why everyone is so _ughhh_ and _ahhhh_ and _aw man!_ about participating in a campaign!" I replied while copying the things I had heard when we were exiting Mr. Condor's office.

"Campaigns are lame Sonny! You of all people should now that! You're the one with all the 'fun' ideas.." Tawni said, putting air quotes around the word 'fun'.

"Campaigns are not lame! They're very helpful to people, animals, and our surroundings!" I said defensively. Tawni just rolled her eyes and popped out her compact to check her reflection. _Again_.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm just happy we have some time-off work." Grady said excitedly. "G has a point there." Nico nodded in agreement. "And this time there will tons of girls involved since we'll be going to the park!" he said mischievously as he rubbed his hands together in delight.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" Tawni piped up. "There'll be guys too! I'm gonna go pretty myself up!" she squealed, jumping off her seat.

"Well, not that I'm not already pretty, but you know, make myself _even more_ prettier!" she added quickly before dashing out the Prop House.

"Yeah, you go do that Tawni." Nico called out supportively. "And if you'll excuse us Sonny, we're gonna go get our _guy _on!" Grady said eagerly.

"Not that we're not already guys, but you know, _more of a guy_." Nico added while rambling on about what Grady meant.

"I get it. You're excused." I cut them off abruptly and sent them away. Shortly after, I headed over to my dressing room to get ready.

Just as I expected, when I opened the door Tawni wasn't in front of her mirror but was instead inside her closet. She pushed the curtains aside to reveal her new outfit.

She had on a pink jacket on top of her tiger-print turtleneck, paired with forest-green skinny jeans and purple pumps. "Oooo, nice look Tawni!" I complemented while walking to my own closet. I wonder why Tawni had so much cute clothes while I had... _bleh._

"Thanks!" she said, ruffling her hair. "What are you wearing to our little 'Field Trip'?" she asked as she sauntered over to me.

"Umm, I dunno. Maybe my yellow 'I Love HLLYWD' shirt and a green cardigan." I said, scanning the racks of outfits in front of me.

"No, no, no. You don't wear something like _that_ to somewhere public!" she said, pushing me aside so she could look through my clothes.

"Instead, you were clothes like... this." she said while handing me 3 hangers (with clothes pieces)."Go, go! Try them on!" she ordered, pushing me further into my closet then exiting and pulling the curtains to close. I slowly took a peek at the things she had picked out.

The gold leather-jacket that I had bought the first time I got my paycheck, plus my simple white tube-top, jet-black ripped-up jeans, and the pair of beige pumps with tiny rhinestones that Tawni got me last Christmas.

"Wow." I muttered to myself. That was one heck-of-an-outfit she had put together for me! I slipped off my 'Free Hugs' shirt and dry-clean-only denims. I kicked off my blue sneakers and quickly put on my new attire.

I stepped out 2 minutes later in my 'Tawni-Chosen' clothes. The designer herself was lounging on the couch with her nose dug in the Tween Weekly issue I was reading earlier.

She moved it away from her view slightly and caught sight of me. "OH MY GOSH SONNY! You look fabulous!" she said excitedly running to me.

"Thanks Tawni." I said with a shy smile. "Not as fabulous as me of course, but you're welcome!" she added confidently with her signature hair-flip.

I walked over to my vanity and picked up my curlers. "No, no. You will not curl your hair! You're gonna straighten it!" she announced, taking the rolls from my hand.

She dropped them in the little container in one of the shelves and pulled out my straightener and plugged it in. "Sit." she instructed.

I did what she said and plopped down on the stool. She grabbed my hair in the form of a ponytail and started to straighten it clump by clump.

By the time she had finished, 2 hours had passed (it actually only took her 15 minutes to do my hair, but she insisted on also doing my nails and make-up).

"Cast of So Random!, Mackenzie Falls, Meal or No Meal, and Teen Gladiators please report to your limosines outside. Thank you." the intercom said.

"Oh no! But I haven't even started on your eyelashes yet!" Tawni fretted. "It's fine Tawni. I love my make-over." I smiled at her reassuringly.

We grabbed our purses from the couch and headed out the door. "Not that I didn't appreciate it, but why _did _you give me a make-over?" I asked while we walked towards the exit.

"Well Sonny if you must know, it's because we're gonna be in the same park as a bunch of cute boys!" she explained cheerily.

"So you want me to meet a cute boy?" I clarified. "Duh!" she said as she did a quick re-apply of lipgloss. "Awww! You care about me!" I said happily.

"No Sonny, I don't." she sighed. "I am just worried about your well-being." she said breezily. "That's called caring Tawni." I remarked.

"Tawni Hart does not care!" she stated firmly. "But you just did!" I pointed out excitedly. "Ugh! Fine! I did! You happy now?" she said dejectedly.

"Yup!" I said smugly. "Good.." she said while rolling her eyes. "Goo-" I started automatically, but was cut off with Tawni's scoff.

"Sonny, I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not about to have a 'Good-Good-Fine-Fine' fight with you!" she snapped. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I don't even have a crush!" I said getting flustered. "Sure you do." Tawni said as we took our seats beside Nico, Grady, and Zora in the limo.

"Who?" I asked. "'Who' what?" Nico asked, piping into our conversation. "Sonny said she didn't have a crush and I told her she did and she's asking who her crush is." Tawni replied nonchalantly while looking at her reflection through the rear-view mirror.

"Oh that's easy." Zora said. "Yeah, it's grossly obvious." Grady said confidently. "I'd hate to admit it but I know who." Nico shuddered.

"WHO?" I screamed. "Chad!" they all yelled in unison. "Dylan Cooper?" I said in shock. How could they have found-NO! NO! I DO NOT LIKE CHAD! NO NO NO! NOT NOW. NOT EVER!

"I don't like Chad!" I said, my voice unconciously becoming higher. "Sonny, we're not in Denial Land so you don't need to act like you don't like him. It's really obvious that you do." Zora replied simply.

"Says you!" I countered.

"Yeah, you, me, and the REST OF THE WORLD!" she said emphasizing on the last four words. I rolled my eyes and turned away from them and faced the window (since I got the window seat).

I was so focused on trying to understand how my cast got that _crazy_ idea that I liked Chad, when the devil himself appeared.

He must've caught me staring at him since he flashed me his CDC smile (that _supposedly _charms all girls-well except me, I'm not charmed by him. Pfft. I _so _am not..) and waved.

I smiled back (slightly since I was still a bit annoyed at my cast) and waved back. "Who are you waving to?" Tawni asked.

Uh-oh. She saw me. "Umm... no one. Just... no one." I said, looking away so it wasn't too obvious that I was lying. She peeked over my shoulder and looked around.

She kept her eyes peeled for about 3 minutes until her mouth gaped open. "OH MY GOSH." she said in shock. The whole cast shifted in their seats and looked out the window too.

"What?" Zora asked excitedly. "CHAD WAVED AT SONNY!" Tawni shrieked. The whole cast gasped and backed off.

"But why?" Grady said, pushing for an answer. Zora turned to me with bewilderment in her eyes. "I don't know!" I said honestly. "And why are you making such a big deal about him waving at me? Everyone does that!" I said in a confused tone.

They were about to start grilling me again, but luckily the cast of Mackenzie Falls entered the limo. "Randoms." Chad addressed while taking the seat across from us.

"Falls." Grady said with a scowl. "Eeew, I can't believe we're in the same car as a bunch of... _'funny_' people!" Portlyn grimaced.

"Well we're not too ecstatic about you being here either!" Zora snapped angrily. The whole cast looked taken back by her sudden outburst, but we all recovered as soon as the limo started to move.

"Gosh, who gave the little Random crazy pills?" Chad asked while looking at her in disgust. She immediately jumped from her seat and started to growl.

Nico and Grady grabbed hold of her waist while Tawni pushed her back down. "Woah! Easy there girl! Easy!" I said soothingly while blocking her from attacking the Mackenzie Falls crew.

"Geez! Get that girl in a cage or something! We don't need someone like her near us to cramp our syle!" Chad said with a frown.

"Yeah, well maybe we should also get a cage for your gigantic ego too!" I said, glaring. "No that won't do any good. His ego will eventually get too big that the cage would explode!" Tawni said with a smirk.

"Nice." I said to her, impressed. She smiled smugly and started ruffling her hair in victory. Chad had an utterly shocked look on his face. Wow. We're getting pretty good with this insulting thing. Ha! We're not as lame as you think! Well, not that we were lame to begin with, but.. you get my point.

"Why don't you just take your cage and freak-of-a-girl away and leave us alone?" Chloe demanded. "We're in a limo!" I said, pointing out the obvious.

She just rolled her eyes and looked away. Ha! 2 points for So Random! and 0 for Mackenzie Falls! "You know, I don't get you guys! One second you're all nice and sweet, then the next you're Earth-replicas of Satan!" I said with a mix of confusion, flusteredness, and anger in my voice.

"Since when are we ever 'nice and sweet' to you?" Portlyn asked. "Well... just a while ago Chad waved to me when you guys went out of the studio." I replied, recalling the incident from earlier. My eyes widened at the realization that I had just brought back that topic which would eventually cause my cast to go back to trying to find out what the whole thing was about.

The Mackenzie Falls crew looked just as surprised as my cast did when Tawni blurted it out. I mean, what's the big deal? People wave at each other all the time!

"You waved at a Random?" Devon asked Chad in disbelief. Chad's eyes went huge with panic, making me wonder if there was some secret agreement that rivals couldn't wave at each other that I didn't know about.

To his relief, the limo had pulled over and it's left door flung open to reveal Mrs. Bitterman. "Oh praise the Lord you're here!" she said while clasping a hand to her forehead.

"What took you so long to get here?" she asked, exasperated. "The Falls took forever to leave the studio!" Nico said with a scowl.

"Sorry but some of us actually _want _to look attractive!" Skylar countered with a smirk. It took the whole So Random! cast to hold Nico back from lunging forward at them.

"Ugh! For Heaven's sake just get out of the car!" Mrs. Bitterman said irritably, making way for us to pass. We all exited the limo and made a line behind her while we followed her to a small building across the park.

Once we had entered, she spoke to the bubbly-looking woman behind the desk. After a few minutes, we were swiftly escorted to the 2nd floor into a rather cramped room full of plants and Eco-Green posters,

"Children, this is Ms. Strett." Mrs. Bickerman introduced flatly to the elderly woman by the glass wall. She turned around to reveal her soft features, calm blue eyes, wrinkled-by-time face, and naturally curled blonde hair.

"Hello everyone. Nice to meet you." she said politely while shaking all our hands. She observed us for a few seconds then she broke out into a smile.

"It's so nice to see the young and famous participating in such a humble activity!" she said with a giddy grin. "It's great to be here!" I blurted excitedly.

She turned to me with an amused and slightly impressed expression. "Miss Sonny Munroe?" she said slowly after taking in my looks.

"The one and only!" I responded proudly. "Hmmm.. I guess you are as sunny as my grandson told me." she mumbled, brushing past me to get to her desk.

"Kids these days with their crazy obsessions.." she added to herself (but just a _tad_ bit too loud). Hmm... wonder what she meant by that..

"Anyway, in case you're wondering why you were sent up here well it's simply because I just wanted to go through a couple of rules." she explained, taking a seat on her spinning chair.

"When will see the guys?" Tawni whispered to me impatiently. "Shhh!" I silently hissed at her. She gave me a small glare then turned to face the woman in front.

"First thing you must know is that picking off flowers still blooming or attached to a plant is highly discouraged! Due to the heavy rain 3 days ago, some of the flowers had fell from the trees so those are the wants we'd like you to pick up." she explained, taking the clipboard from her table and browsing through the wad of papers.

"Second. you will be provided 1 pair of gloves and 1 basket each. So please be careful with your handling." she said while passing the said materials to us.

"Third, you are free to roam the park but you must be back by the water fountain in an hour." she reminded strictly. "Fourth, you may pick as much as flowers as possible. If your basket is full, please find someone from ask someone from your cast to put the extras." she paused for a while to take a big gulp of her drink. "That's all. Be back by exactly 3pm. We'll be having a small picnic afterwards." she said as she opened the door for us.

We left the room in a second and were immediately led downstairs and into the main park. "Remember children! Take note of time!" Mrs. Bitterman reminded, then quickly made her way to the hot-dog stand.

"Finally! I thought she'd never leave!" Zora sighed in relief. "Well fellas, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna check out what that shady-guy over there's selling!" she said excitedly then ran off.

"Ooo, ooo! Look man! The Meal or No Meal girls are here!" Grady said while jumping up and down. "Calm it bro, we gonna get our _swag _on!" Nico said calmly. They walked in a slow, nonchalant manner to the petite blondes, brunettes and redheads that stood in the other side of the park.

"Well what're we waiting for Sonny? Come on! It's time to go date-hunting!" Tawni said flirtatiously while pulling my arm.

"Mmmm.. maybe later Tawn. I'm gonna go pick some flowers." I said as I walked towards the line of trees in the far end.

"Suit yourself! More for me!" she said in a perky one, accompanied by a shrug. The Mackenzie Falls cast soon dispersed into the park, some either "date-hunting" like Tawni-of course, only Chloe and Portlyn did this-or practicing their lines for the current episode they were shooting. But none who were actually doing what they came for.

_Chad's POV_

"Chad!" a voice called from behind. I turned around to see Skylar running towards me with 2 scripts in his hands "Wanna run some lines?" he asked as he crouched on his knees while panting.

"Nah.. maybe later. I need my 'Me-Time'." I said, dismissively walking off. Right now you're probably wondering what I meant by 'Me-Time'. Well, it's simply just some time-off from my work, the fans, and everything else to just chill and clear my head.

Being The Greatest Actor of Our Generation really wears you out, you know? You have to attend tons of press conferences, deal with paparazzi (not that I don't love the attention), force yourself to be nice to all the fans, act in shootings, memorize lines, go to millions of interviews and signings and keep up your reputation.

As awesome as I am, it's not something very easy to handle. The whole time we were in the studio, I kept acting like it would be torture to go to the park. I kept saying that I couldn't keep away from the camera. I practically said all these lies about me hating to have some fresh air and change of scenery.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the beeping of my watch.

_1:15_

Oh yay! It's time for my daily bickering with Sonny! That's just what I need to escape all this stress! I looked around for the special perky brunette that I liked.

Yes, I have admitted to myself-but ONLY to my myself-that I have a huge crush on the exploding ball of sunshine, Sonny Munroe.

At first I hated her and her guts, but soon I developed a slight attraction to her. I claimed that it was just my thirst to start an argument with her, but my conscience got the best of me and I snapped out of my denial state.

I mean, who couldn't like her? She has pretty hair, big brown eyes, and she brightens up a room just by entering it! No words needed!

After a few minutes of quickly scanning the people around me, I finally spotted the person I was looking for by the lake.

_Sonny's POV_

15 minutes have passed since I had started collecting flowers. I gazed down at my basket and smiled proudly at my progress. Exactly 23 sunflowers, 18 roses, 14 lilies, and 5 daisies.

"Pretty huh?" a voice said. I turned my head slightly and a small smile grew on my face. "Yeah..." I said, staring at the glistening lake below me.

"You know, they said that everything is twice as beautiful when you're next to someone who can match it." he said, leaning on the rail next to me.

"Oh really?" I said with a challenging look. "And who exactly said that?" I said with over-expressed interest. "Me." he said with a charming smile.

"Smooth.." I commented, impressed. "Not as smooth as your hair looks." he countered with a smile. "Wow, you're good at this whole 'getting-a-girl-to-buy-what-I-say' thing." I said with a smirk.

"I'm not trying to make you buy anything. I'm just trying to make a beautiful girl smile." he said, as if he had just clicked the Charm Button on.

"How many times have you used that line?" I asked with a chuckle. "Just once." he answered, looking into my eyes. I looked down at the lake with a small blush appearing on my cheeks.

The water reflected his features well. His sandy, blonde hair was swooped perfectly in a mop that landed just above his blue eyes. He reminded me a lot about someone. Someone who I had tried to deny my feelings for ever since the day I got my first interview with Santiago Geraldo.

"By the way, I'm Eric Strett." he said, looking at me through the mirroring of the lake. (**A/N: Honestly, how many of you thought it was Chad? :P) **I smiled a bit when I heard 'Eric' since it made me remember the whole 'Fan-Letter Fiasco' thing that Chad helped me with.

At the mention of his last name, my ears had suddenly perked up. "Strett? Do you have a relative that works around here?" I asked curiously.

"Uh huh. My grandma. She works in the Eco-Enviro Foundation building over there." he replied, gesturing to the small place I had been earlier.

"Oh cool. Yeah, I met her." I said while as I nodded my head. "Oh, no wonder." he mumbled. "So, while we're on the subject of names. What's yours?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Sonny Munroe." I replied proudly. For a second, his eyes grew big. "From... S-S-So R-Random..?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"Yup!" I said with a smile. "Woah! I barely recognized you! Your hair... it's.. brown-ish." he said, a look of joy bubbling in his eyes.

"Yeah, I got it dyed 3 days ago." I explained. Now that I think about it, they haven't aired our latest episode yet. No wonder he didn't know that I changed my hair color.

"I'm a huge fan of yours!" he exclaimed. "Thanks." I laughed. It took me a while to realize that when Ms. Strett said 'Kids these days with their obsessions..' and 'You are as sunny as my grandson told me..' she was talking about Eric liking me!

"So... uh... wanna go out to get some coffee or something?" he asked sheepishly. I glanced at him for a few seconds. Sure he was cute, but... it would feel kind of _wrong _to go out with a fan. Plus, even though he seemed generally charming, my heart kept sending messages to my brain telling me that there is a far more charming guy that I like.

"Um..." I started nervously.

_Chad's POV_

I've been hiding behind a tree for 10 minutes now. Earlier, I had came up here to begin my daily conversation with Sonny, but some tall guy (well technically, he's just as tall as me) beat me to it and started talking to her. I've been watching them the whole time, making sure that he wouldn't make-or even try!-a move.

One part of me (my brain) told me to leave and just flirt with some random chick but another part of me (my heart) told me to stay and wait for Sonny to finish her conversation with the guy and just talk to her when they're done.

I let my sweet-side win. I quickly moved to a closer tree so I could hear them better. I didn't understand much but what I could make out was that he was asking her to go get coffee together.

Sonny spaced out for a few seconds. "Um..." she said slowly. I could tell that she didn't really want to go with him, so being the awesome person I was, I bravely stepped in.

"Hey Sonny!" I said, putting on my best fake smile. She looked shock for a while but eased down a bit later. "Hey Chad!" she chirped.

"So ready to go on our date?" I asked nonchalantly. Her eyes widened in confusion but I gave her a look as if to say "Just go with it."

"Um, yeah. Totally." she said with a smile. The guy (I think his name was Earl or something..) looked at us in shock. "You two are dating?" he said in disbelief. "Uh huh..." Sonny nodded, clutching on to my arm. He was silent for a moment and just shook his head.

"Wow, that was unexpected." he mumbled. "Um, well... I'm gonna go now. Leave you two to your business." he said, forcing out a polite smile.

He waved at us kindly while Sonny waved back and I just smirked at him. Once we were sure he was out of earshot, Sonny let go of my arm and faced me.

"What was that all about?" she asked curiously. "I saved you." I replied simply. "Saved me from what?" she asked. "Uh... going out on a date with him. It was obvious you didn't want to." I replied. "What if I did?" she questioned. "Did you?" I countered back.

"No.." she mumbled. "See? Told you!" I remarked. We were silent for a while as we let our eyes wander onto the lake. "Unless you didn't want me to.." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Unless I didn't want you to what?" I asked in confusion. "Unless you didn't want me to go on a date with him." she said more clearly. "Pfft... like I care." I rolled my eyes. Wow, I'm really good at covering things up! I should win an award for this.

"I get that from your eyes." she smirked, copying the line of James Conroy. At this point, I was desperate to change the subject.

"That's a lot of flowers you have." I observed as I stared at the pile of flowers in her basket. "Thanks." she said happily. "Are yours invisible?" she asked jokingly.

I looked down at mine and realized that it was completely empty. "Darn! I forgot about it!" I said, slapping my forehead. She giggled and averted her gaze back to the water.

Then an idea struck me! While she wasn't looking, I swiftly grabbed a handful of flowers from her basket and dumped them into mine.

"Hey!" she said, noticing my actions. I jumped back in shock that she had seen. "Give them back!" she argued, reaching out for them.

I shifted my basket to my other hand so it was out of reach. "Never!" I retorted, moving away from her. She chased me all around the lake, until I had abruptly stopped in my tracks and she had whirled past me.

I found this extremely funny that I had broke out into hysterical fits of laughter. Who knew that a Random was actually capable of getting a laugh out of me?

I was so lost in my amusement, that I didn't notice Sonny tiptoeing back to me and taking her flowers from my basket. "Hey!" I screamed once I noticed this. A look of panic crossed her face so she started to run away. I finally caught up to her and managed to pour half of her basket's contents into mine.

And just when I thought I had won the battle, she grabbed my basket from me and held it behind her back so that now she had two baskets!

"Give it!" I ordered. "No!" she said, clutching them to her chest.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

We were so busy yelling at each other that I almost didn't notice our faces getting closer. My eyes became big when I realized this. I can't believe I'm gonna admit this but I actually got lost into _her _eyes rather than her getting lost in mine.

That's when I couldn't hold it in. My crush on her became bigger and bigger the closer I got to her. My first instict was to kiss her, and that's exactly what I did.

Fireworks and spark blew off like never before. As cliché as it sounds, I felt my heart raise and I could hear fairytale music. You'd expect this to come from a lovesick girl. But what can I say? I'm a lovesick guy, who's crazy for a girl he likes.

She was surprised by what I did, so she had accidentally dropped both our baskets. She brought her hand to my cheek and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

A moment too soon, we pulled away for air. "Wow." she whispered, breathless. "Wow." I agreed softly. I looked to the ground and noticed our tipped-over baskets.

"They're empty." I said, stating the obvious. She followed my gaze and nodded. "Ooops. When I dropped them the flowers flew out into the ocean." she said, turning her head to the water which, true enough, contained the many flowers that she had picked out.

"Well, I guess we're both back to zero now." I laughed. "Yeah." she giggled. "Shall we pick out new ones together?" I said in a British voice, sticking my arm out for her.

"We shall." she said matching my accent while gladly linking her arm in mine. Before we headed off, I scooped up a sunflower in the lake and placed it in her hair.

"There, now you look even more pretty!" I complemented. "Wow, you're good at this whole 'getting-a-girl-to-buy-what-I-say' thing." she said playfully, repeating her words to that Earl guy.

"I'm not trying to make you buy anything. I'm just trying to make a beautiful girl smile." I said confidently, knowing full well that's how their conversation went. "How many times have you used that line?" she asked in an amused voice. "Just once." I winked and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

It's official. The park is without a doubt my number one favorite place now.

**END.**


End file.
